


Crappy Coffee and Smooth Talk

by queenheart



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma Perkins - Freeform, F/M, Multi, One-Shot, Paul Matthews - Freeform, SOS, Starkid - Freeform, TGWDLM, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Freeform, pls don’t judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenheart/pseuds/queenheart
Summary: what life in hatchetfield would’ve been like if the meteor hadn’t hit.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 6:30 am, and Paul was pissed. His alarm had woken him up and interrupted a very nice dream that centered around him moving to Hawaii and never seeing the shitty town of Hatchetfield ever again. As he pulled on his pants and checked Twitter, he thought about the warm sun on his face and the icy pina coladas he had been sipping on in his dream. Suddenly, his phone started playing the opening number of ‘Mamma Mia!’, alerting him to a phone call. He answered it.

”Hi, Bill.” He said groggily.

”What’s up, my man? Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee at Beanies. I just dropped Alice off at school, I could pick you up!” 

“Oh, uh, sure. See you in 10?”

”Alright! See you soon!”

Bill hung up the phone, and Paul breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _like_ Bill. He actually liked him quite a bit. The issue was Bill’s... enthusiasm. Paul was a pretty chill guy, but Bill seemed to always be excited about everything, even at 6:30 in the morning on a Tuesday. 

Paul finished getting dressed, and stumbled out of his room to the kitchen. He grabbed his briefcase, wallet, and an apple for good measure, then exited his tiny, cold apartment. He made his way down to the parking lot and there he saw Bill’s car. He got into the car. 

This mundane, routine way of living was something Paul was used to. A shitty apartment, 9 to 5 job, and crappy coffee every morning was the way he lived his life. Not much to it. Pretty average. But it was what he was used to, so he couldn’t complain.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

 He and Bill arrived at Beanie’s just as they were opening up. They approached the door and a young girl, no older than 25, smiled and let them in.

 “Hello, gentlemen! My name is Zoey, what can I get for you two?” She chirped happily.

 “Can I have a caramel frappe, extra whip, please? Thank you so much!” Bill responded, matching her enthusiasm.

 “I’d like a black coffee. And a blueberry muffin. Wait, make that two blueberry muffins.” Paul said tiredly.

 As Zoey rang their orders up, another girl exited the back room and stumbled behind the counter. She looked exhausted, bags under her eyes and missing her name tag.

 “Hey, can you start these guys orders? Thanks.” Zoey addressed the girl without even looking over her shoulder.

 “What? Oh, yeah, sure.” The mystery barista mumbled, yawning.

 Bill and Paul walked over to a table in the corner facing the windows. 

 “So, how’s Alice doing?” Paul asked, thinking fondly about Bill’s teenage daughter. When she was younger, he had been her babysitter on occasion. He refused to admit it, but he had always had a little bit of a soft spot for her. She was like his niece. As close to a niece as he had, at least. 

“Oh, she’s doing great. Her and Deb are going strong, which is alright, I guess. Grades are good, she seems happy enough. It’s pretty okay.”

Barista #2 (Paul still didn’t know her name) set the drinks down on their table and shuffled back to the counter. 

“Thanks!” Paul called at her as she retreated back to the safety net of the counter. He didn’t get a response. Well, at least he tried.

 “Here, Bill. You can have this muffin.” He pushed the muffin over to Bill and leaned back in his chair.

 “Thanks, man! You're the greatest.” Bill smiled.

 “No problem, man.” 

Paul spent the rest of their stint in the cafe staring not-so-secretively at the unnamed barista. He didn’t even know her name, yet he found himself compelled by her. 

_Woah, man._ He thought to himself.  _You’ve barely talked to her, you don’t know her name, and she probably isn’t even interested in the slightest. Chill._

Bill looked at him and smiled. 

“Looks like somebody has got a crush.” He teased.

”What? Nah, man. You know, we better get going, it’s already 7:30.” He replied, flustered.

 “Whatever you say, brother.”

 

 


	2. I Don’t Have Time For This Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emma’s pov

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. 

She sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes, and fumbled around for her phone, not immediately noticing that she was still wearing her uniform, then catching sight of herself in the mirror. Whoops. 

It was 6:30. Fuck. She was supposed to be driving to work right now. She yawned and rolled out of bed clumsily, stumbling over to her closet and grabbing a sweater, her shoes, and a change of clothes for class in the afternoon. She looked around for her purse, finally finding it sitting under her desk, half of its contents spilled onto the ground.

As she dragged her tired body out of the bedroom, she tried to remember what had happened last night, to no avail. Whatever. It was unimportant anyways. Right now, she just had to focus on getting her ass to work before Nora fired her for being late to work every single day. She picked up a granola bar on the way out, then made her way out of her apartment. She walked to the parking garage, found her car, and began the drive to Beanie’s. 

Maybe it was a shitty way of living. Emma didn’t really care. 

•••••••••

As she walked out of the back room, she caught sight of two men inside the cafe. One was tall and nervous looking, the other bright eyed and enthusiastic as he talked to Zoey at the cash register.

_Great,_ she thought.  _Just what I needed. Customers as soon as I leave the fucking break room._

When Zoey asked her to get their orders ready, she just rolled her eyes and turned around. She really could not stand that girl. Always energetic, always so happy. It was maddening. Despite the fact that she was surrounded by ungodly amounts of caffeine at all times, Emma still managed to feel like shit all day long. It was almost a talent.

Wait, was she supposed to be doing something? Oh shit. Zoey has asked her to get those customers their drinks. Whatever.

Emma stumbled around, taking her time. She glanced over at the customers. _The tall one is kinda cute,_ she thought to herself. He started to turn towards her, and she quickly averted her gaze, cheeks turning red. That’s embarrassing. 

Oh, well. She didn’t really have time for a relationship anyways, with school and this stupid minimum wage job. Still, it would be nice to have someone there for her. Someone who loved her and spent time with her. Someone to support her through tough times. But Emma didn’t have time for daydreaming about cute office guys. She was supposed to be making a caramel frappe, and Zoey was glaring at her. Maybe this could be set aside for another day.

 

 

 


	3. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry :/

Hi guys! Queenheart here. I was just wondering if y’all wanted me to continue this, or if it’s better as a two-shot. Let me know in the comments if u want :) k bye

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! whether you loved it, hated it, or really don’t even care, I’d love to hear any sort of feedback :)


End file.
